A birthday fic for NellytheActress
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: A little different take on the melting scene from the book. WARNING: Character death!


**Hey everybody! Soo…this fic is a **_**little **_**different than my other fics. WARNING: there is an implied character death, *cough cough* Elphaba. Yeah…it wasn't my idea! NellytheActress has been begging me to write a fic where Elphaba dies…soo…yeah… PLEASE don't kill me for all I put Elphie through in this, okay? This is a birthday fic for NellytheActress! This is NOTHING like I would usually write!  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NELLY!**

* * *

"Fiyero! NOOO!"

Elphaba woke up screaming. Ever since he'd been detained by the Gale Force, she'd been tormented night after night by nightmares. Nightmares of Him.

Painfully, she closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of him out of her head.

Fiyero was dead, no doubt about it. She had botched the one spell she thought could've saved him. The one chance she'd had to do something right. And she had failed.

And that's why she created the spell.

She couldn't sleep. At least, not while she kept having those Oz-damned nightmares. The only obvious solution to Elphaba was to not sleep. But she knew that it would be impossible without a little…magical intervention. And so; the creation of the Insomnia Spell.

* * *

She hadn't slept in two months. But, she felt nothing out of the ordinary. At least, that's what she kept trying to tell herself. Locked in her room in Kiamo Ko; she paced back and forth across the floor, muttering to herself. Two months without sleep hadn't exactly done her justice, but at least she wasn't having any more nightmares. Despite that though, Elphaba was miserable. The spell that rendered her sleepless forced her; night after night, to spend hour upon hour painfully desperate just to pass the time. At first, she had just laid in bed and thought. Thought about her life, about the Animals, about her time at Shiz, about Glinda, Fiyero, Nessa…she couldn't tolerate that for very long. Everything she thought about brought her a deep ache in her heart, sometimes followed by tears. Which burnt her face, though her sleepless nights left her numb so they didn't bother her terribly. But they still hurt like hell, which meant that she had stopped lying in her bed for good.

Tonight, she was attempting to retry the levitation spell she had used on her broom. A rusty teakettle sat in the middle of the floor, as Elphaba sat on the bed reading from the Grimmerie.

"Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben…A-Ahben…Ah…A-Ah" Elphaba squinted at the pages of the spell book, which were curiously blurry. Blinking her eyes a couple times and shaking her head, she turned her focus back to the spell.

"A-Ah…Ahben Tahkay A-Ahben Tah-Tah…Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Ta…Takay…T-Ta…T-Tak…" Again, the words began to morph and twist, seeming to dance across the pages. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision, but she could hardly remember where she had left off. Frustrated, she threw down the Grimmerie and got up from her bed.

Why couldn't she read the spell? She had never had ANY trouble with deciphering the Grimmerie before, why now? What was happening?!

She picked up the book and turned to another page and squinted to read it. But it was the same as the levitation spell, the words were illegible. Frantically, she flipped through the book, attempting spell after spell, but the results were always the same: She couldn't read them.

Cursing, she threw the book across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a _THUD._

Wincing at the sound, she leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples. Ever since she had stopped sleeping she had been getting terrible headaches. And not to mention her fiery temper; now she was more cold, distant, and thoroughly dangerous than ever. One wrong move, and you would get blasted. The rest of the Kiamo Ko household knew this; so they went out of their way to avoid "Auntie Witch".

Hearing the familiar sound of birds outside her window, Elphaba groaned. Another night spent sleepless. Yawning, she opened the window and squinted at the sunlight reaching over the peaks of the Kells.

"Shit." She muttered, closing the window and sitting down in a chair.

"It's morning again."

Leaning her head against the wall, she tried to think of what she would do now. She really didn't want to go downstairs and have to interact with Sarima and the others. But, at the same time, she knew she needed food.

For a moment, Elphaba considered creating another spell; this one to enable her to live without food, but she decided against that. Attempting to pull herself together, she opened up her door and stumbled down the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning Auntie Witch!" Liir squeaked, from his place at the breakfast table.

She mumbled something under her breath, before making herself a cup of coffee and sitting down as far away from the others as possible.

Nor piped up.

"Did you sleep well?"

Elphaba laughed. Finishing up the last of her coffee, she got up and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Elphaba locked her door behind her. Sitting down on her bed, she rested her head in her hands. The light was too bright, and was giving her a bit of a headache. But she was expecting news back from Chistery and the others, so she couldn't close the shutters.

She got up and walked over to the window. Sitting down, she rested her arms on the windowsill and looked out the window. Staring out at the landscape, she couldn't help but think how…_beautiful_ it was. For a moment, she wondered what Glinda would've thought of it.

Frantically, she got up and started pacing. She had to stop thinking. She had to stop _remembering._ A memory of Glinda and Fiyero flashed through her mind, and she felt her heart sink in her chest. Each memory brought with it a deep suffering. And with each memory, she grew more and more restless. Feeling as if her own mind was betraying her, she furiously grabbed a book off one of the shelves and opened it. She sat down on the bed she attempted to read it, but the side effects of the Insomnia Spell were taking their toll. Her eyes couldn't seem to focus on the pages of the book. And the more she tried to focus, the more irritated she became. Exasperated, she threw the book down.

Just then, she heard the familiar sound of beating wings outside the window. Chistery appeared, perching on the windowsill.

Elphaba got up and walked over to him.

"Took you long enough. What news do you have?"

Chistery squeaked, jumping up and down and handing her a wanted poster. And of course, it had her picture printed on it.

She cackled.

"Well, they captured me pretty well. Don't you think, Chistery?"

The winged monkey nodded, then began screeching once again.

"Oz, Chistery. How many times have I told you? If you don't at least _try _to speak, you'll never learn. Now, tell me what happened."

Frustrated, he pointed to the door.

"What, Chistery? At least _try _to speak!"

Suddenly, she heard the thud of footsteps on the stairs. She turned to her furry comrade.

"Chistery, _who is that?"_

The monkey frantically scratched his head.

"…G…G…Gah…L-Luh…Gah-luh…Gah…luh…Gah…luh-dah!"

Elphaba listened, trying to make out what he was saying. Suddenly it hit her.

"…No…No, I-It can't be…" She heard a knock at the door, and she anxiously threw her cloak around her.

"Go away!"

"…Elphie?"

"I-I said Go Away!"

The door handle turned, revealing a certain flustered blonde.

"E-Elphie?"

Elphaba had her back turned to her, her head hidden by her trademark witch hat and her black cloak pulled around her shoulders. Keeping her back turned, she gathered her few possessions and stuffed them into a carpetbag, totally ignoring Glinda.

The blonde took a step towards her.

"…A-Are you mad at me?"

Still packing her bag, Elphaba sighed heavily.

"No. I am not. Just please…please go." Her voice wavered, and she swore under her breath. She finished packing her bag, and she grabbed her broom from the corner.

"Goodbye."

Glinda grabbed her by the arm.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?"

Elphaba looked up at Glinda, her eyes tired and empty.

"I-I…" she felt tears brimming at her eyes, and she instinctively clenched her jaw and turned away. She sat down on her bed, her arms held tight around her; trying to hold it all in. Glinda sat down next to her, but she turned away.

Glinda looked concerned.

"Elphie? Look, I know I haven't seen you in forever, but I _really _need to talk to you. Please?"

Elphaba clenched her jaw, her eyes burning.

"I-I don't…no. I-I can't. Glinda-" Her voice cracked, and her hands began glowing faintly.

"I-I can't. I can't!"

"Can't what, Elphaba? What?"

Elphaba clenched and unclenched her fists, which were glowing much brighter now.

"I left you in the Emerald city! All of Oz hates me, why don't you?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Glinda bit her lip.

"Because…I care about you. And, I _need _talk to you. And you are going to listen."

Elphaba's head was swimming. Why didn't Glinda hate her? Why wasn't she able to think clearly, let alone read the Grimerie? How in the world was she supposed to get herself out of this? She couldn't even think straight. Blinking, she leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

Glinda looked anxious.

"Elphie, you _need to leave. _Now!"

Elphaba snapped back to reality.

"And what makes you think that I will do so?"

"Elphaba, you just have to trust me. Please! You have to!"

"What's going on?"

Glinda glanced out the window, looking frantic.

"Elphie, the Ozians. I…I don't know how many, but they're coming here to _kill you!"_

Elphaba laughed, getting up and leaning against the wall.

"…Well, no one'll miss me. Let them come."

"Didn't you hear me? They're coming. To KILL YOU!"

"I heard you." Elphaba said, still leaning against the wall.

"And honestly I could care less. Why do you care?"

Glinda looked concerned.

"_Because. _There was a time when you and I were best friends; why wouldn't I care?"

"Hello? Private enemy number one, right here." Elphaba muttered, pointing to herself.

"I mean, come on. Who would want to help a fugitive from the law?"

"I would!"

Hearing banging, Elphaba's eyes widened.

"What is that?!"

Glinda shook her head.

"I tried to warn you…"

"Glinda, you have to go."

"No! Elphie, I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are!" Handing Glinda the Grimmerie, she opened the door.

"Make sure that Morrible doesn't get ahold of that, okay?"

"But…" Hearing wood splinter downstairs, Glinda gasped.

"I'm sorry, Elphie."

"Just go, Glinda! It wouldn't be good for them to find you up here with Oz's public enemy number one. Go!"

Sighing, Glinda took one last look at her once-best friend and then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down. All she could do was wait.

* * *

After a minute or two, Elphaba heard footsteps on the stairs. Standing up, she faced the door, her broom in hand.

When the door opened, Elphaba dropped her broom in surprise.

A little girl in a blue-checked dress and pigtails slowly opened the door. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

_A little girl? The citizens of Oz sent a LITTLE GIRL to kill me?_

The little girl looked around the room. When she saw Elphaba, she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!"

Elphaba smirked.

"Well, hello to you too."

"You're green!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. _Well, she's obviously not the brightest._

"And you just noticed this?"

The little girl looked confused.

"What?"

"Never mind." Elphaba walked over to her, her hands on her hips.

"So…the Ozians sent a _little girl _to come and kill me, huh?"

The "little girl" stomped her foot.

"I am NOT little! I am nine years old!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down.

"So…why did they send _you _of all people in Oz?"

"Oh, I'm not from Oz. I was separated from my Auntie Em and Uncle Henry in a twister, and my house landed here. And I'm afraid that I'm stuck here for the time being.

_Oh great, she's crazy too…_

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you again. WHY did they send you?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I don't really want to kill you. You seem like a decent person."

Elphaba laughed.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I'm hardly decent, and more of a monster than a person."

"You don't _believe that, _do you?"

"Kid, I don't need your sympathy. Okay? Just go back to your Autie En and Uncle Whats-his-name and let me be."

"But I think I could help. If we-"

"I'm beyond help. But thanks anyway." Elphaba leaned her hand on the table, unaware of the candle on the floor that was a little _too _close to her skirt.

"I tell you what. Why don't you just go back down to the "Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and just tell him that I won't be any more-"

"Oh my goodness! You're on fire!"

Elphaba looked down, and saw that her skirt was now on fire.

"Shiz!" She yelled, trying to put out the fire.

"Oz-Dammit! Come on, really?!" Her skirt was still burning, and she was beginning to get agitated.

Now, if she was thinking clearly, she would've started rolling on the floor in order to smother the fire.(Ozian fire safety 101) But because of the Insomnia Spell she couldn't even think straight. Instead, she just stood there like a lunatic, while her dress was on fire.

The little girl grabbed a bucket of water from the hallway and ran over to Elphaba.

"Don't worry! I'll save you! Just hold still!"

"No! Wait-"

But before she could say anything more, the girl threw the bucket of water onto her.

And, that was the end.

* * *

**Happy Nelly? I killed off Elphaba! Happy Birthday! *goes off and cries in a corner***


End file.
